Run flat tire systems are used on automobiles, commercial vehicles and military vehicles, among others, to provide for continued operation of vehicles (often at reduced speeds and for limited distances) after a tire blow out, reduced tire pressure or other tire damage. Run flat tires often comprise a doughnut-shaped member which fits around a wheel/tire rim and/or two semicircular portions or C-shaped portions which are connected to form a ring around a wheel/tire rim. Several run flat tire systems are known in the prior art including U.S. Pat. No. RE32,693 (Winfield) which discloses a run flat tire having an inner ring, or runner, and an outer “safety liner,” or roller. The '693 patent describes a runner and roller integrated through a tongue and groove (or recess and flange) system. U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0217781 A1 (Gardetto) discloses a run flat system with a plurality of support segments coupled to a torque assembly having a circular body with multiple mounting holes. Other prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,805 (Bobst) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,587 (Gregory), are more complex and/or fail to address several limitations which are addressed by the invention described herein.